csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cremains of the Day/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: I have an ID on our victim. His name is Howard Brownsley. Prints were in the system fpr a misdemeanor. Public intoxication. D.B. Russell: Hewasn't drunk this night. You don't end up stumbling into a coffin and dying after a night of drinking. Al Robbins: That's for certain. Our victim, Mr. Brownsley, was Stabbed in the back of his neck. Pierced his cerebellum and caused massive hemorrhaging. D.B. Russell: That's a tough point to break, any clue on the murder weapon? Al Robbins: Can't tell you much, but it's a long and thin cylindrical Weapon. I'd say at least 5 inches long to pull it back out. D.B. Russell: Thanks Doc, we'll be on the lookout. You find anything else? Al Robbins: I did. The victim had cremated ashes around his neck. Looks like the killer was sloppy. Al Robbins: The funeral home has a crematorium. With that amount of ashes, looks like the killer would have ashes on their person. Examine Trash Bag D.B. Russell: Good eye. That Candy has some Blood on it. Looks like part of a gumball. Ask Henry to run it through CODIS. Analyze Candy Piece Henry Andrews: I ran the DNA and found a match. Unfortunately, the blood is a match to the victim, Howard Brownsley. D.B. Russell: So what's the candy doing in the trash with Howard's blood on it? Maybe Mort the mortician has a sweet tooth. D.B. Russell: Brass still has Mort at the Funeral Home. See if he can tell us anything about it. Be weary. I hear this guy gets under Jim's skin. Analyze Stick Henry Andrews: This is a Rock Candy Stick and the blood on it is a DNA match to Howrad Brownsley, so I can confirm that this is the murder weapon. D.B. Russell: That's interesting. Whoever put this into the coffin knew how to stitch it closed. So the killer knows how to stitch. D.B Russell: Let's talk to the mortician's assistant, Dane Vasquez. Maybe he knows who had access to the coffin. Examine Register Nick Stokes: The fingerprints on this register belong to the cashier, Giorgia Fuentes. I didn't find ahy other prints besides the victim's. Nick Stokes: I'm not sure if any money is missing. I'll have to check the receipts. Analyze Receipt Inventory Nick Stokes: Looks like all the money is inside the register, so we could rule out robbery, but I noticed something when I checked the credit receipts. Nick Stokes: The recently widowed Amelia Wong was at the Candy Shop on the same day that Howard was murdered. Nick Stokes: I don't believe in coincidences. Let's have a talk with her. Examine Gumball Machine Henry Andrews: You were smartt to check out these Gumballs. They have Blood on them. I'll get to work on this blood DNA, with any luck it will be from the killer. Analyze Blood DNA Henry Andrews: The blood on this gumball is a DNA match to the victim Howard Brownsley. The Candy Store is the primary. D.B Russell: So the Machine fell over, and gumballs rolled through the vic's Blood. The kiler then put the gumballs back into the antique iron gumball machine. D.B. Russell: Sara said the machine weighs about 100 Pounds, so the killer must be athletic to have lifted it. D.B. Russell: Let's talk to Giorgia about the gumball machine to make sure it was broken in the incident. Examine Candy Store Bag D.B. Russell: Howard Brownsley's Wallet was hidden in that bag. Maybe the killer left trace behind. Examine Wallet David Hodges: Sloppy, sloppy. I'll run this Oily Substance through the GCMS to see if we can identify it. Analyze Oily Substance David Hodges: The killer wiped down this Wallet to get rid of fingerprints and DNA, but left this oily substance behind. David Hodges: It's a hydrocortisone topical treatment used on rashes. The killer has a rash. Examine Death Certificate D.B. Russell: This Death Certificate is for Michael Wong, who was supposed to be in the casket. D.B. Russell: But who would crumple up the death certificate? Must be someone who's Angry at Michael, even after death. D.B. Russell: May be our killer, who might have stolen Michael's body. Better get back to the Casket, see if you could find anything there. Examine Pillow David Hodges: Hmm... There's some Prints on this pillow, but I have a few separate partials fotr the funeral home employees and an unknown. David Hodges: I also found a Contact Lens on the pillow before you printed it. Henry Andrews: A contact lens you say. I think it's time we let DNA do its magic. David Hodges: Okay Henry. I'll allow you to be the hero just this once. Examine Contact Lens Henry Andrews: I wasn't able to pull enough DNA from the contact lens to get a sample. It was mixed with the victim's epithelials. Henry Andrews: But since this was found underneath the victim's head, and the victim doesn't wearcontact lenses, it must have fallen out from the killer's eye. David Hodges: I took a closer look at the lents, through my lens. Seems the killer has Hyperopia. In layman's terms: the killer is farsighted. David Hodges: Looks like Tracehad to save the day again... You're welcome. D.B. Russell: Good work, guys. So our killer is farsighted... I think it's time we talk to the recently widowed Mrs. Amelia Wong. Examine Security Camera D.B. Russell: Looks like the Cameras were turned off at night before the murder. But here's something interesting. D.B. Russell: The mortician, Mort Candestine, was in the Candy Shop the afternoon of the same day that Howard was murdered, and looks like they had an Argument. D.B. Russell: Brass has Mort at P.D., ask Mortabout the argument. And you should take a more thorough look at the Wong Casket. Examine Incinerator Ashes Henry Andrews: There wasn't any DNA left over in here to pull a good sample, but these Metal Pieces are odd. Maybe they can tell you more. Examine Metal Pieces Julie Finlay: Good job on that puzzle, looks to be Metal Pieces used in an arm. This is some expensive hospital equipment. D.B. Russell: I ran the Serial Numbers on the pieces and they were fitted for Michael Wong a few years back after a bad accident. Julie Finlay: Didn't we hear that Thomas Wong was after these pieces? Bout would he cremate his own brother to get to them? D.B. Russell: That's true, but he would need a body to fit into the coffin to avoid suspicion. Let's talk to Giorgia. See if she recognizes Thomas. Category:Transcripts